Happy Endings Do Happen
by youkai chick supreme
Summary: Ri! You're gorgeous! You could have any girl you wanted! Oh really, Sora? Well, what if i wanted you? SoRi! With a happy ending! Gasp!


A/n: Aha, another SoRi instead of trying to continue "Run." Aha, oops. OH! And this ends well! GASP! I know! Shocking but long overdue.

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts… well, damn, it'd be much kinkier than it was. Also Kairi wouldn't have gotten her heart back at the end… Heh.

* * *

It is just another boring Tuesday night, and we really should be studying, having missed two years of high school and all, but we're not. Because somehow, somehow instead of trying to learn how to solve quadratic functions, which is like so important, we instead try to figure out who I should date. Because isn't that more important than math? Sora seems to think so, and it's his house, so I let him make his case. Because we can study some other time, and I'll always let Sora do what he wants.

"Please, Ri, you're gorgeous!" I blush slightly, hiding it behind a notebook, as he takes a second to breathe.

"You know, you could have any girl you want!" Sora had pushed his books closed and dumped them next to him on the bed long ago. Clearly in his mind, study time ended a while ago. So I close mine more gently and place them on the desk behind me.

I thought back to his words, "any girl." Ha, one little problem with that, I don't want any girl. I want a certain brunet boy who I'm positive is straight and in love with a certain red headed damsel no longer in distress. It's cute really. If I didn't think they were so sickeningly perfect for each other, I think I might kill myself. Because even though they're so perfect together, it still hurts to see them act so cute together.

So I smirk. "Whatever you say Sora."

Because it's easier to agree with him, because I never want to fight with him again, so I simply give in. Besides, it's most likely true, I probably could get any girl on the island. I just wouldn't know what the hell to do with her once I got her…

"It's true Ri! You're a catch." He pouts, puffing out his already deliciously full bottom lip to the point where it's obscene. But the things I'd like to do to him and said lip, they are beyond obscene.

"I'm sure Sora, I'm sure of it. Whatever you say, I agree. I'm awesome, I'm wonderful. Okay? I'm a catch." The words are hollow, even I can hear that, anyone with ears can tell, can tell that I don't mean them. But Sora always was oblivious, so maybe they eluded him.

Nope. No such luck.

"Riku, I mean it! You are amazing. You're the best friend a guy could ever have. Any girl would be pretty damn lucky to have you." I don't wince at that "best friends" part. I'm proud of myself. I didn't claw at my chest or fall over or die. I had always thought that hearing that would kill me, but I think I stayed cool.

"Thank you. It's enough for me just to know you think that. You're pretty amazing yourself, Sora. You'll… you'll make Kairi really happy, you know." I force the words from my throat, silently begging them to sound sincere, genuine, joyful. Anything other than bitter, because I have a sinking feeling that they came off as bitter, because I feel pretty bitter right now.

"Kairi? What does she have to do with us?" And as beautiful as that sounds, and God, it did, I know he doesn't mean it like that. "Us." God, that sounds like heaven. He has no idea how badly I'd love for him and me to become an "us."

"Well…" My voice squeaks out, so I get my voice under control and try again, "Well, you know. Kairi, and you… And her… You know, together. You know, a couple. Right? Get it?" I beg him silently to just get it so I can stop stumbling over one syllable words like a jack ass. He has to get it, he loves her… I know he does.

"Me, and Kairi? Together? What ever gave you that idea, Ri? We're not… we're not together." He looks embarrassed, but surprisingly, not sad. Not even the tiniest bit sad. Maybe he asked her out and she laughed at him… or something. But that doesn't make sense. She'd say yes if he asked her, I know she would, she adores him. And even on the off chance that she said no, wouldn't he be sad? So why doesn't he look sad?

"You're not?" I can't keep the hope, the utterly selfish joy upon hearing they're not together, out of my voice. And I hate myself for it. I've never felt like a bigger bastard than I do right now. How selfish am I, that it thrills me to hear that Sora, my best friend who deserves happiness more than anyone in the entire universe, is not with Kairi, the girl he deserves…

"Ri… I don't… I don't like her like that." The hope is welling up in my chest. And I must be really stupid because I let it.

And he locks eyes with me and it's like I'm naked. He can see everything I've ever hid from him as clear as the nose on my face. The longing, the desire, the love, it's all there, openly displayed for his viewing pleasure. And I know he can see it because he gasps my name like it hurts and I know it's all over now.

And then… and then he's smiling, wider than I knew physically possible. And he's off the bed and kneeling next to my chair and all coherent thought leaves me because his lips are on mine and it's all I need.

* * *

Ta Daaaa!

* * *

End note: Okay, so it wasn't amazing or anything, but it was pretty good, right? Sora seemed almost in character and he wasn't cruel or apathetic and he didn't crush Riku's little heart! So yay! Yay for SoRi!

Dedicated to all the fluff lovers and SoRi backers. Now review my lovelies, seeing as this is the first "happy ending" I've ever written. (Most of my stories end badly or just weirdly. But never happily. This is the first.)


End file.
